vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthrax
|-|Anthrax= |-|True Form= Summary Anthrax (also known as Evil God Anthrax) is a female demon, with enormous destructive power. Other than that, little is known about Anthrax, though it is believed that she is a feared being, as just mentioning it's name, can create panic amongst people. Anthrax was created by scientists, magicians, and alchemists, hoping to put an end to all wars in the world. She was the culmination of all their work, and the most powerful of the Demon Gods that had been created. With her demonic and destructive power she destroyed big cities thus deciding the outcome of the war. Anthrax then began acting under her own, free will, and by using her telepathy, she communicated with other demon gods and forced her will upon mankind. She declared war on humanity, and those that tried to stop her, were overwhelmed and left as corpses. On the verge of humanity's destruction, the Dragon Knight appeared before Anthrax to stop her. As they battled they were moving the entire planet earth's axis. After ten days of battle, one last attack from the Dragon Knight defeated her. The Dragon Knight then buried her deep down under the ground and trapped her with four seals. Anthrax is seen as a giant mound of flesh and machinery the size of a small mountain, with horns and spikes rising form its back. It has two faces; one, the face of a horrid demon that is split in half by the second face, which is of a beautiful woman, the demonic parts sitting above and below those of the woman. Powers and Stat Tier: High 6-A | High 6-A Name: Anthrax Origin: Bastard!! Gender: Female Age: At least 400 years old | Unknown, though much older Classification: Artificial cyborg, Devil, Divinity. Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (On her own, her power is described as strong enough to cause oceans to boil and to rip the earth open. Also, in her fight with the Dragon Knight, she was sinking whole continents and moving the entire axis of the planet.) | Multi-Continent level '(Was able to easily kill Dark Schneider.) 'Speed: At least Superhuman movement, Speed of Light reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class '''| Multi-Continent Class''' Durability: Multi-Continent level '''(Tanked several of Dark Schneider's strongest spells one after another. Regeneration also makes her difficult to kill, Spatial warp shielding also makes it harder to kill.) | '''Multi-Continent level (Should be at least as durable as before.) Stamina: Possibly limitless (Is mostly machinery, and fought the Dragon Knight for 10 days straight.) Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Needs to lower spatial shield very briefly when attacking | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shock Wave:' Anthrax creates a shock wave spreading in a circular way from its body, similar to the side effects of a nuclear explosion. *'Mouth Cannon:' A powerful energy beam shot from the demon's mouth. The blast created can easily destroy a city. *'Giant Tornado:' Anthrax controls air pressure to create a massive tornado covering a country sized area. Key: Base | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bastard‼ Category:Manga Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Tier 6 Category:Air Users